The New Girl
by ohkami majin
Summary: Hiei's gone missing and it's the job of the rest of the gang to find him. Koenma has recruited a fifth member to help them out. But they never could've guessed the new girl's connection with Hiei.
1. Where's Hiei?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I only own Ohkami.  
  
Note: Alright, this is my first fic. I'll continue on with more chapters if enough people like. So please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter One:Where's Hiei?  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan were standing in front of Koenma's desk, waiting their next mission.  
"Brace yourselves everyone, this mission maybe one of your toughest yet..." Koenma casually said to the foursome.  
"Hey," Kuwabara cut in, "Where's Hiei? He's supposed to be here, too."  
"That's your mission. Hiei has gone missing and it's your job to find him." Koenma answered, seemingly irritated that he's been interrupted.  
"Oh my, I hope he's alright." Botan said, a worried look now coming across her face.  
Kurama sighed, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about..."  
"Yeah, knowing Hiei, he could've just run off." Yusuke added with a smirk.  
Yusuke had every reason to believe Hiei had "disappeared" by his own free will. Hiei was the fifth member of the gang, and had the worst disposition. He hadn't even join willingly, he'd had some legal matter to work out, so why shouldn't he just run off?  
"I thought the same, so I hired a P.I. of sorts who can show you where he could be hiding." Koenma added in, clearly exasperated that everyone seemed to be annoying him today.  
Then, the door opened and in strutted "young woman". Her shoulder length hair was black with silver streaks, or was it the other way around? Her eyes, equally silver, glinted with a look that screamed "attitude problem." She wore a black trench, tube top, and pants, with a bandana wrapped around her forehead. To top it all off ears protruded from her head, and a tail from her backside. upon seeing the wolf demon Kuwabara leaned over towards Yusuke and whispered, "Whoa! She's hott! I wonder who she is..."  
Koenma gestured towards her, "This is Ohkami, the wolf demon, she's the "detective" I was telling you about." he explained.  
Yusuke looked at Ohkami, slightly unsure what to think of her. He didn't know who she was or where on Earth she came from, so how on Earth could she help them find Hiei?  
"So, how would YOU know where Hiei's hide outs are anyway?" He asked, smugly.  
"Because, I'm his girlfriend." Ohkami added, sounding slightly annoyed Koenma hadn't properly introduced her to them in the first place.  
A look of shock crossed everyone's faces. Everyone accept for Kurama, of course. Somehow, Kurama didn't seem the least bit surprised of the new girls connections with Hiei. Then again, he did know Hiei the best out of everyone there.  
Yusuke, still not too sure what to think of having a girl join the team, was inspecting Ohkami. She seemed like Hiei's type, dark clothes and the obviously bad attitude. Then there was that bandana, it was strangely similar to the one Hiei often wore...  
"Wait, that bandana...You have a jagan eye, don't you?" He asked her, slightly more worried this time. He knew few people ever lived to see Hiei's jagan eye a second time, and assumed this 'Ohkami' woman wasn't much different. Why should they trust her not to turn on them.  
"Wow! That only took you twenty minutes to figure out. Good job..." Was Ohkami's sarcastic reply to Yusuke's question.  
  
Kuwabara, who was basically ignoring the rest of the conversation now, was still feeling the aftershock of finding out Ohkami was Hiei's girlfriend. "Oh man, I can't believe I thought Hiei's girlfriend was hott!" He said, sounding disgusted.  
Ohkami glared at Kuwabara. I'm not sure if she was insulted because he didn't think she was hott, or because he HAD thought she was hott. A lot of girls would find that quite insulting, I think. Kuwabara really wanted to hit her for that, but couldn't because of his strict honor code. He focused his mind on kittens instead. Ohkami took off her bandana, revealing that there was in fact a jagan eye on her forehead. She looked at Yusuke.  
"Your stupid friend has a lot of nerve, thinking the way he does about Hiei. I'm surprised Hiei hasn't killed him yet." She said to him.  
"Heh. So am I..." Yusuke replied.  
Everyone accept Ohkami and Kuwabara laughed. Kuwabara kind of looked like he just plain didn't understand. Ohkami looked unamused. She looked at Kuwabara.  
"You're a very lucky human." She said darkly.  
"Ahem. Enough talk," Koenma butted in, now very agitated that no one was paying the least bit of attention to him today, "you've all got a mission to complete."  
"Yes, lord Koenma, we'll get on it right away." Botan said.  
"Yes, we should get going," Kurama added in, "there's still no guarantee I'll go ahead and see if I can find anything." Botan stated as she hopped on her oar and flew out the window.  
Everyone else exited through the door, following Ohkami.  
  
~~~  
  
Now, we find our heroes standing out in the middle of a field somewhere. They'd been walking for quite some time, and Yusuke was really starting to wonder if Ohkami is just leading to absolutely nowhere.  
We'll start by looking in his hide out. That's where he goes whenever he's in trouble with the big guys." Ohkami finally said.  
"And where exactly is this hideout? In the middle of an open field?" Yusuke replied sarcastically.  
"No, It's probably in demon world somewhere..." Kurama calmly answered.  
DEMON WORLD! You've got to be kidding. There's no way in hell I'm going there!"  
"Trust me, it's much better than hell," Ohkami said to Kuwabara, actually half trying to reassure him, "Now don't be a coward, do you want to find Hiei or not?"  
"Actually, I don't really ca-"  
Ohkami gave Kuwabara a death glare. That scared the crap out of him, like mostly everything does, so he shut up. Ohkami smirked, proud of herself, and used her jagan eye to open the portal to demon world. They all jumped into the portal. Of course, what Ohkami forgot to mention is that portals are the most painful and slow way to get to demon world. She probably didn't tell them on purpose, just to listen to their screams of pain.  
  
~~~  
  
After an extremely painful experience using their first demon world portal, Yusuke and the gang, still minus one member, have finally made it to demon world.  
Ok, as I'm any of you with half a brain, which I'd say is only fox boy here, would've guessed, we're in the part of demon world where the fire apparitions live.  
"Yes," Kurama said shaking off Ohkami's "fox boy" comment, "and you best keep your guard up, people around here can be anything but friendly."  
" Well, that would explain why Hiei hangs around here." Kuwabara noted.  
  
Just then, they were approached by a group of fire demons. They all looked really pissed, and were heading towards Kuwa, I think they want to beat him up. God only knows why it is they want to beat up Kuwabara, but I don't think pissed off demons really need a reason, do they?  
"Hey did one of you say something about Hiei?" One of the group asked.  
"Yeah, we're looking for him. Have you seen him recently?" Yusuke answered casually.  
"You really are a moron." Ohkami said to him, preparing for the now inevitable battle.  
"Hey these guys reek of human. I bet they're the humans Hiei's been hanging around with." Another demon said with a smirk.  
The demons attack, and a battle scene ensues. For the sake of any children who have parents moronic enough to let them read this, I wont describe what happened. Let's just say it was horribly gory, mostly for the demons. Like almost every other villains in YYH, they managed to underestimate the power of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Of course, Ohkami and Kurama helped too. I wouldn't forget about them. So the demons are lying on the ground, beat to a bloody pulp. Once that was taken care of Ohkami looked at Kuwabara.  
"Nice job, you just lost us a lot of time you know." She said, irritated.  
"What do you mean I lost us a lot of time?" Kuwabara said, sounding aghast, " It wasn't my fault those demons attacked us."  
"Oh boy, he really needs to learn not to back mouth people with bad attitudes." Kurama said, shaking his head.  
"Just don't mention Hiei's name. People around here are really pissed at him for helping you humans. They will try to kill anyone they think is associated with him. So if you want to live, I'd suggest trying to keep your mouth shut." Ohkami said to Kuwabara.  
  
After that, they continued on their journey. Again, Ohkami seemed to be dragging them on an endless walk to absolutely nowhere. After a lot of walking they came to a dark and spooky forest. What's so spooky about this forest you might ask? Well I have no idea, but this is YYH, the forest has to be spooky. Ohkami walked towards the entrance. Kuwabara looked liked he was going to piss his pants just from looking at it.  
"Urameshi, I got a bad feeling about this place." He half whispered to Yusuke, a slight tone of fear in his voice.  
" You get a bad feeling about everything, Kuwabara. Now stop being a wimp." Yusuke said to him.  
"Are you coming or not?" Ohkami hissed, a strong sense of impatience in her voice, "The only way to Hiei's hideout is through here, and I'm not going to wait for you if you get behind."  
So, They all followed Ohkami into the endless sea of abnormally dark trees that was the forest. Of course, it wasn't long before they were attacked they were attacked by a measly little tree demon. Yusuke and Kuwabara spent about an hour deciding who would be the one to kill it, until Ohkami got tired of hearing Kuwabara's annoying voice and killed it herself, greatly pissing off Kuwabara, who had just won a round of ro-sham- bo to kill the little thing.  
They eventually made it to the other side of the spooky forest, and were now in front of an equally spooky building. They had made it to Hiei's hide out! They all went inside. The place was trashed, like some idiot teenager had thrown a party without asking his parents, then got too drunk to clean up. Hiei was gone.  
"He was here recently, I can smell it. Someone must've found him." Ohkami said, after inspecting the house briefly, "We have to figure out who took him. He was obviously kidnapped, but we'll never find where he is without knowing who the kidnapper was..."  
"And How do you suppose we do that?"  
"You're the spirit detective, you figure it out." Ohkami replied bluntly.  
I'M NOT THAT KIND OF DETECTIVE!" Yusuke screamed, irritated, "I DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT FINDING CLUES AND ALL THAT CRAP!"  
While Yusuke and Ohkami were arguing Kurama had been looking around the room. And sure enough Kurama found a clue! Now it's time to write it down in the handy-dandy notebook!!! Yay! Wait, wrong show...Anyway Kurama found this strange pendant thingy on the ground. It was sending off a powerful spirit aura. Kurama picked it up.  
"How can an inanimate object have spirit power?" Kurama wondered out loud, mostly to himself.  
"By having a spell on it," Ohkami answered, "Or being cursed. You might want to put that thing down."  
Kurama dropped the pendant. It landed upside down. On the back was an emblem of. It resembled a lightning bolt, only it was a dark shade of purple.  
"That's the symbol of the lightning apparitions. They must've been the ones who took him, but what would lightning apparitions want with Hiei?" Ohkami stated.  
"Who cares what they want, do you know where they are?" Yusuke said. He was itching for a good battle at this point, since most of the enemies they'd encountered this mission were like child's play.  
"Yes," Ohkami said, "Let's go."  
When they left Hiei's place it was probably in worse condition than it had been in before. That was mostly Kuwabara's fault. Ohkami pointed to a Mountain off slightly in the distance.  
"That's where we'll probably find Hiei." She explained.  
"Probably? What do ya' mean, probably?" Yusuke questioned.  
"I mean demons of the same kind don't always stay in one place." Ohkami explained to him, "It would get too crowded, and smelly. God that would smell bad. But anyway, they all could be anywhere in demon world. But that's is where they'd most likely take a hostage."  
After a bit more traveling they reached the mountain. Up at the very top of the mountain was a big stormy cloud thing. Wow, that's awfully cliché, but oh well. So they climb up towards the smokey cloud a t the top of the mountain. It was a long and grueling climb. It was made even worse by Kuwabara complaining all the way up. I mean, the last thing you want to listen to when you're trying to climb a mountain is Kuwabara's whiney voice.  
"OWE! I've got blisters on my feet, I've got blisters on my toes! HELL, I've got blisters in places I didn't even know could blister..." Was just the beginning of the torture he was putting them through.  
  
"Oh Shut your trap Kuwabara, no one wants to listen to you. Besides, look at the bright side, all the way up here we haven't been attacked by a single demon." Yusuke said to Kuwabara.  
Of course, now that Yusuke had said it, they just had to be attacked. That's the rule about stories, once you jinx yourself it's got to happen. So of course, they were attacked. This time by a harpy, only it was shooting electric blasts at them. I don't think normal Harpies can do that.  
"That must be one of the ones who took Hiei." Ohkami said, an a look even more angry than usual crossing her face.  
Now everyone knows that when a battles occurs, Kuwabara has to do everything in his power to make himself look cool. So he activated his spirit sword to valiantly save everybody who doesn't actually need help from him. But, in doing so he managed to let go of the mountain with both of his hands. He fell to the ground, screaming like a school girl who had just been attacked by a rabid squirrel.  
Well, he would've fallen to the ground if Kurama hadn't been a ways behind the group, just in case something attacked them from behind. At this point Yusuke and Ohkami, being the more intelligent fighters, had found a ledge to fight from. It didn't take them long to kill their attacker. After a rei gun and a few slashes with Ohkami's sword, it fell to the ground. Unfortunately for it, it had no one to catch it. SPLAT!  
Fortunately for our heroes, nothing else attacked them the rest of the way up, and this time, Yusuke decided to keep his mouth shut.  
"Funny...It's almost like some psycho person is controlling everything that happens to us. No, that's ridiculous." Yusuke said, mostly to himself.  
Of course, Now it was Kurama's pleasure to listen to the whiney voice of Kuwabara. Lucky Kurama. When Kurama and Kuwabara reached a ledge close to the top of the mountain there were Yusuke and Ohkami waiting for them. After Yusuke spent a few minutes taunting Kuwabara about his screaming they continued up to the very top, this time all together. They approached the smokey cloud thing and inside it they found a demonic looking hide out. Again, Kuwa was horrified.  
"Are you guys sure about this. This place gives me the creeps." He said with a shaky voice.  
" Doesn't everything give you the creeps?" Ohkami taunted, chuckling, "We're going in. We have to save Hiei."  
So they all went into the building, Kuwabara being half dragged by Yusuke. Inside they found a corridor with lots of different doors. LOTS of them.  
"Great. This is going to make finding the room where they have Hiei a lot more tedious." Ohkami said pessimistically.  
"Then why should we waste our time? Let's go now." Kuwabara said, turning around and heading for the door.  
Ohkami gave him one her death glares. That scared him a lot more than the building, so he agreed to stay. Kurama brought up the idea that they should split up to look for him. So they all took a section of doors and started to look. A vast majority of the doors Yusuke had looked in contained tortures chambers with various different methods of causing people pain. As amusing as that was, he didn't much care for the bloody messes that were once people strewn across the floors and walls. The first door Kuwabara looked behind was a cafeteria, so he got sidetracked and stopped looking. Kurama had found a couple of bedrooms and some jail cell- looking rooms. However, Hiei wasn't in any of them.  
It was Ohkami who found Hiei, unfortunately for him. She was approaching her final door. She knew that it had to be the one Hiei was in, and sure enough it was...  
However, Hiei wasn't the only one in the room. He was surrounded by more of the harpy women. A LOT more of them. That really made Ohkami pissed.  
"HIEI YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO RESCUE YOU AND HERE YOU ARE IN A ROOM SURROUNDED BY WOMEN WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Ohkami screamed, turning a shade of red very similar to that of a fire truck.  
"Ohkami...what're you doing here?" Hiei said. He looked shocked, probably partially due to the unique color of Ohkami's face.  
"I told you I came to rescue you, but apparently you weren't even kidnapped." Ohkami said, now sounding a little more flustered than angry.  
"You think I came here willingly? But why would I...I don't even like women..." Hiei answered.  
Of course, he definitely shouldn't have said that to his girlfriend. Apparently Hiei not only dislikes women, but he knows nothing about them. Now Ohkami was even more angry, if that was possible. Her faced returned to it's previous red color, and she grabbed Hiei and stormed out of the room. I feel really bad for Hiei, she's probably going to kill him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Nice work you four," Koenma said to the gang who were back in his office for a debriefing of their mission, "You really got this mission done quickly. In fact, I'd say you make a pretty good to the team, Ohkami."  
"Yeah, as much as I'd hate to admit it, he's right. So what do you say?" Yusuke added in.  
"Well, I actually kind of enjoyed myself, amazingly, so I think I will join you." Ohkami said.  
"Welcomed to the team," Kurama chimed in, "I'm sure Hiei will be quite...pleased."  
"Hey! Where is the shrimp anyway?" Kuwabara said, looking around the room, "He isn't missing again, is he?"  
"Oh he's not missing. He's just in a little bit of pain, is all. He'll be back eventually." Ohkami said, a smirk coming a cross her face. She chuckled to herself. Everyone else looked at her, confused. 


	2. Of Ex's and Narcotics

Author's Note: Hey...I'm finally posting another chapter! Sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of a mission for this chapter. So if this story seems a bit cliché, but I felt bad about not posting. And on that note, if anyone has any ideas please post a review or email me. I'd really appreciate it. So anyway, on to the story.  
  
Warning: Drug use. The New Girl chapter 2: Of ex's and narcotics  
  
"I can't believe we got a mission this stupid. This is pointless." Yusuke complained as the gang set off on their next mission.  
  
"Actually this mission is very important," Ohkami explained, "these demons are going to be a serious threat to everyone if this goes to far."  
Yusuke recalled the scene in Koenma's office that morning. Their new mission was to bust a bunch of demons who selling new narcotics they made. Now this may sound like a mission that the Spirit world wouldn't pay much mind, Yusuke certainly thought so, but according to Koenma it was a very serious problem. Apparently these narcotics not only gave demons a "high" sensation; it increased their power a very large amount while they were using. Yusuke failed to see the danger in this, but everyone else seemed to find it as much a problem as Koenma did, so they all agreed to go.  
  
"These demons could pose a real threat if we don't stop them. And the longer we take, the more demons get a hold of the drugs." Kurama added.  
  
"Yeah, Urameshii all these demon people are creepy enough without being super-powerful and high." Even Kuwabara seemed to be on the side of virtue today.  
'Well, this is great. Everyone is against me on this one.' Yusuke thought. Why was it that he could never win in a battle of wits? Fortunately, being that Ohkami was a wolf demon she had an incredible sense of smell. 'At least she's going to make this mission so much easier. She's been pretty helpful since she came on to the team.'  
  
"How are we supposed to find these guys anyway? I mean there's what, two of them, out of all the demons in existence." Yusuke complained.  
  
"Don't worry, I know exactly where to look for them." Ohkami explained, "I have connections with this kind of thing."  
  
"Whaddaya mean, connections?" Kuwabara asked, jumping into the conversation. He had an uncanny ability for saying just the thing to annoy Ohkami at just the right time, and thus far today had been no exception.  
  
"Well, in my previous life, the one before joining the goon squad, I was an assassin. And well, assassins tend to have connections with the black market what not. Not to mention that one of the main inventors of the drug, Hidekazu, was an old ex of mine." Ohkami told him.  
  
"If you didn't notice, we have a mission to complete here. And I'd like to get it over with before I become an old man." Hiei cut in, an edge to his voice.  
  
"Since when did you ever care about the missions, Hiei? And did I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Yusuke taunted.  
  
"Peh, like I'd ever be jealous over a girl. I just have better things that I could be doing than sitting around and listening to all of you yap."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm just a girl, huh?" Ohkami said, sounding seriously irritated, "At least Hidekazu was actually willing to admit that he liked me!"  
  
"Well, if he liked you so much then why don't you go running back to him? See if I care!"  
And at that, silence broke out between Hiei and Ohkami. Everyone else seemed to get quiet after that, too. Yusuke, hoping to ease the tension a little bit, open his mouth to speak, but Kurama intervened.  
  
"You'd best not say anything right now." Kurama whispered to him, "Unless you're willing to take full responsibility for the argument. We're better off letting them blow of some steam for a while."  
The silence went on for what seemed to Yusuke like a good hour. During that time everyone just followed Ohkami. Even Kuwabara seemed to sense that it was time to shut up. After a while, They came to an old Nightclub. Yusuke recognized the place. The club had been closed down for years now. A gang from some other junior high had tried to make it their hangout, but not long there after had left because they place had been "haunted." At the time, Yusuke had thought the notion ridiculous, but now he wondered if their supposed ghosts might have been demons. Ohkami turned to face them, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Ok, this place is where he typically can be found if he isn't working, which is most of the time. I'll go in and talk to him. The rest of you should stay here. Outsiders aren't appreciated much, and we aren't looking to start a fight just yet."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that? How come we're considered outsiders and you're not? You aren't still in league with the bad guys are you?" Kuwabara asked him.  
  
"I never was. They just know me because of my profession. How many times will I need to explain that to you, you dolt?" Ohkami said, turning to enter the club.  
Ohkami walked into the broken down building. The demon club was in the basement. As she walked down the stairs, all her powerful nose could smell was alcohol, cigar smoke and particularly drugs. She knew from experience that a lot of the dealers came here to sell their stuff, but the smell was different this time, almost intoxicating. About halfway through the room, she was starting to feel quite woozy. Whatever this new drug was, it was certainly a powerful one. Thankfully, she spotted Hidekazu in the back of the room, which gave her mind something to focus on. She approached his table and sat down.  
Hidekazu was a big guy. He was incredibly muscular, even more so than Ohkami had remembered him. His hair was a deep blue, and cut short, he had always had a thing for keeping it neat. His jet black eyes were very hard and serious, assuming he hadn't been testing out one of his newest inventions. Today, however he was perfectly clean, obviously he was here for business purposes, because according to Ohkami's nose, which was never wrong, he hadn't had any alcohol yet either. Upon seeing Ohkami sit down he shooed away his current client. He looked at her with a pleased smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey, baby, where've you been all this time? And, ugh...no offense babe, but you reek of human." He asked, his voice booming with a deep Brooklyn accent.  
  
Ohkami frowned. She was fully aware of the fact that she smelt like humans, spending so much time with them created a scent strong enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I'm not your baby anymore Hide. And don't think that because I'm here I'm interested in getting back together. I'm here strictly for business."  
  
"Ah, I see, you're after some of my new scat. Well, I tell you what babe, if you stay for a drink or two, I'll give you a pack for free." He removed a pouch from his pocket and held it up to her. Ohkami cringed and turned her head away.  
  
"No...I'm not looking to buy it...I'm looking to get you to stop making it."  
  
"Heh, that's funny, babe. So, how much do you want?"  
  
"I'm not joking. I want you to stop making, and stop selling that new drug of yours. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Funny...that doesn't sound like the Ohkami I know. You used to live for the danger. But, if you really do want to stop me, don't plan on doing so without me putting up a fight." Hidekazu answered, removing his jacket in preparation to fight.  
  
"Oh, I didn't." Ohkami said. Hidekazu swung at her with his fist. Ohkami jumped out of the way and kicked him in the head. At that point everyone in the club had taken notice. Several other large demons came over to help Hidekazu. There were too many of them, and Ohkami was struggling. Not to mention that some of them had been using the drug, Ohkami could tell, and that made standing up to all of them even more difficult. One of them caught her off guard with a knife and stabbed her in the arm. She fell to the ground, blood trailing from her wound, and rolled just in time to miss the same knife sticking into her chest.  
  
"Hey guys, I just got a really bad feeling. I think we should go in there and help her." Kuwabara said, as the others waited outside the building.  
  
"She has been gone quite awhile now, and it has gotten awfully noisy in there." Kurama added.  
  
"Well, then let's go in." Hiei said impatiently, and he barged into the club.  
  
"That's certainly not much like Hiei...walking right in with no plan whatsoever, he isn't even prepared to attack." Kurama said.  
  
"Awe who cares, let's go." Yusuke said, following Hiei.  
Ohkami was pinned down underneath Hidekazu. The smell of the drug was really overpowering her at this point. Hiei entered the club. He looked at Ohkami and Hidekazu.  
  
"No wonder you wanted to come in alone." Hiei said angrily.  
  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Ohkami said, rolling her eyes.  
Soon after Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama entered as well. Hidekazu looked at them then back to Ohkami, an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"So this is why you smell like a human? You've been hanging out with these Spirit detective assholes? I'm disappointed in you. I guess I'll just finish off these guys first, get it over with. You stay right there." He said pointing to Ohkami and approaching Yusuke. Of course Ohkami certainly wasn't going to stay still, and he'd given her just the opening she needed. She jumped up, and kicked him in the face with the heel of her boot. She landed on the ground and stumbled a little. The drug had really started to have an effect on her. Hidekazu noticed that Ohkami seemed to have been disabled quite a bit by the drug. He opened a package, and tossed it at her. Ohkami hit the ground, coughing. The world grew hazy around her, and she slowly passed out.  
  
"Hmm, apparently it's a tad too strong for wolf demons. I'll have to work that kink out." Hidekazu said, laughing.  
  
"That was a dirty trick. She couldn't have defended herself against that." Yusuke said. "Why don't you fight fairly, I'll take you on!"  
  
"No. This one's mine." Hiei said, unsheathing his sword. "You just take care of the rest of them.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Kuwabara said, activating his spirit sword and slashing at an approaching demon.  
Hiei lunged at Hidekazu; he dodged in time to miss a fatal blow, but got stabbed in the leg. He hit the ground, grabbing his wounded leg, but chuckling.  
  
"Looks like you missed." He said smugly.  
  
"That may have not been a fatal attack, but I'd hardly call it a miss. Now there's now way you can dodge my attacks." Hiei lunged at Hidekazu again, this time stabbing him in the heart. "And now you won't be doing much of anything.  
The other demons quickly retreated. Hiei picked up Ohkami and turned toward the exit.  
  
"I'm not going to stand around here all day you know, let's go." He said, climbing the stairs.  
  
"Wow...I don't think I've ever seen Hiei finish off a battle that quickly before." Yusuke said, also exiting the building.  
  
"Well, he was quite angry. He was just worried about Ohkami, and he doesn't like being worried." Kurama explained.  
  
"Heh, I guess Hiei may have a soft side after all." Yusuke said. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Another great mission team. Well done." Koenma said when they had all returned to his office. "And special thanks to you, Ohkami, the mission never would've been completed this quickly without you."  
  
"Yeah, Hiei got to do all the fun stuff, though." Ohkami commented.  
  
"That's funny, you seemed to be having a lot of fun with him when I came in." Hiei answered.  
  
"You little son of bitch! Do you really think I'd do that? We broke up ages ago." Ohkami yelled, her face turning an incredibly bright shade of red. And with that another argument ensued.  
  
TBC ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Author: Yey! I finally finished the second chapter! So whaddaya think? Please R & R. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster next time. 


	3. Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

* * *

The New Girl Chapter 3: Forbidden Love  
Ohkami was lounging on the couch in her house. Koenma had been sending them on missions left and right, and she finally had a day off. She walked into her kitchen only to find it nearly empty. After leaving the assassin business she had lost her only steady income. Her ears fell flat; she needed to find some kind of paying job, before she starved to death. But she couldn't go back to her old line of work again. Not after she broke one of the biggest rules of the business.  
The doorbell rang and Ohkami growled. She headed towards the door, and the bell proceeded to ring three more times.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming! So can it!" she screeched, as the bell rang yet again. Ohkami absolutely detested visitors, she'd much rather be left to herself. Of course, now that she was out of work visitors were rather rare.  
When she opened the door she found Hiei and the goon squad standing on her stoop. She also found Kuwabara about to ring the doorbell another time. She glared at him, and his hand shot away from the door like he'd just been bitten by a piranha.  
  
"So, what is the gaggle of idiots doing here on my day off?" She asked them, shooting Yusuke a deadly glance.  
  
"I'm afraid this is no longer your day off," Yusuke stated, and Ohkami let out a growl. "Koenma's called us in on what he calls an "urgent mission"."  
  
"Every fucking mission he sends us on is supposedly urgent. Well, this one's just going to have to wait, I was promised a vacation, and I'm sure as hell going to get it."  
  
"Actually Ohkami, I think you'll want your vacation to wait once you hear about this mission." Kurama answered.  
  
"Wait!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Why does Kurama get to know about the mission already?"  
  
"Because if they told you, the whole world would know about it." Hiei growled, "Now let's get this over with, I'm supposed to be on vacation, too."  
  
"Thank you all for coming in here today. This situation must be handled immediately." Koenma explained. Ohkami sat in the back of the room, rocking on the hind legs of her chair. She was still angry about being called in today, and wasn't particularly interested.  
  
But that was about to change.  
  
"Ok, so what is this big urgent mission, anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"A gang of rogue demons known as the himitsu clan-"  
  
**THUD!  
**  
Ohkami was sitting on the floor, in a bit of a daze. Her chair, which she'd tipped over, lay on the floor as well, in several pieces. Yusuke looked at her skeptically. What, he wondered, could've a demon like Ohkami to be in such shock? Koenma hadn't even fully explained their mission yet.  
  
"What in the world is wrong?" Koenma asked, rather perturbed that all this commotion had interrupted his story.  
  
"There's something you all need to hear," Ohkami stated, still looking absolutely bewildered, "it's the story about how I met Hiei."

* * *

_Ohkami walked into the "Crimson Crypt" bar, her trench coat billowing from the harsh winter wind. She sighed; she'd never really liked this bar. It was a bit to clean for her, but it was the customers who picked the meeting place, and it wasn't her place to argue. Her new client must be high class, a fact that benefited her greatly. They may be more difficult to deal with, but they always paid better, making putting up with them much more tolerable.  
She saw her man sitting at one of the small tables in the back, right where he said he'd be. She headed to the table, and sat across from her companion.  
  
"You're a minute and a half late," The shadowy figure said, "that doesn't bode very well."  
  
"I had some important business to attend to." Ohkami answered, immediately regretting that she'd said it.  
  
"Business more important than mine?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Of course not. I'm terribly sorry." Ohkami replied quickly. She shifted in her seat, trying to get a better look at her current employer. She made out very little through the shadows. She didn't need to see much though; his heavily ringed fingers and champagne glass were enough to confirm her assumptions were correct.  
  
"Very good. Let's get down to business then. I'm the leader of a group of aristocratic demons known as the himitsu, and I'm an extremely busy man. I need you to take care of someone for me, because I simply have no time to do it..."  
  
"Ok. So what's his name? Appearance? Any other information you have on him." Ohkami cut in, not particularly caring to hear the guy's life story.  
  
"Oh, impatient aren't we?"  
  
"Well, the quicker you tell me, the quicker I can kill him for you."  
  
He chuckled, "Yes, I like you. Well his name is Hiei. Here's his picture." The demon took a picture out of his coat pocket. Ohkami studied it, memorizing the features of her next victim, lest she forget what he looked like. He was noticeably short, the trait Ohkami felt stuck out most. His ruby eyes were cold, and overall emotionless, while his hair was spiked and jet-black, with the exception of a little white in the front. He seemed pretty normal looking to Ohkami, and she couldn't figure out why this demon would want him dead, although the name Hiei did seem rather familiar to her. That's when she noticed the bandana wrapped around his forehead. Her hand touched the bandana around her own. This "Hiei" must have had a jagan eye. 'Hmm, that ought to make this case a lot more interesting.' Her client put the picture back into his pocket, knocking Ohkami out of her trance. "Is that enough information for you?" She nodded her reply, "Good, then take this, it's half of your pay. The rest with obviously be given to you when you've completed the task. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. As I said before, I'm a very busy man."  
  
"Hold on. How am I supposed to find you after I've done this guy in? Don't think you can sneak out of the rest of the cost that easily."  
  
"Oh, I would never do such a thing. You don't need to worry, I'll find you." He said, chuckling again. He promptly got up and exited the bar.  
  
Ohkami waited patiently in a shaded tree. According to her information, Hiei should be passing through the area any moment, and she intended to catch him off guard. Sure enough, a few moments later she caught her first personal glimpse of the fire apparition. He was right on schedule.  
She sat perfectly still, careful not to snap a branch or rustle any leaves. The night air was still, so she had no breeze to blame any slip-ups on, and she knew she'd need the element of surprise on her side more now then ever before.  
Hiei was moving quite quickly, he clearly wasn't a lingerer. She quietly jumped along within the trees. She had to keep her eye on him, since she had no idea what to expect from him. She got a ways ahead of him and remained in the tree, waiting for him to get closer. As he did, however, she noticed his jagan eye glowing under his bandana. He knew she was following him. Ohkami cursed under her breath. Of course, there was still one last way she may be able to surprise him.  
Ohkami lunged out of the tree, colliding with Hiei and taking him down to the ground. She pinned him down, a victorious smirk crossing her face.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked; sounding rather irritated.  
  
"What do you think? I want to ki-" But she stopped mid-sentence. Hiei had one trait that she hadn't noticed until now; h e was extremely handsome.  
  
"Ah. You're an assassin," Hiei commented, his jagan eye was glowing under his bandana again, telling Ohkami he was reading her mind. For some reason, however, she couldn't find the will to stop him. He smirked, "This ought to be interesting. I'll let you live, for now."  
In one quick motion Hiei had freed himself of Ohkami's grip and pinned her to the ground. She knew that under normal circumstances she would have at least been able to put up a fight against this guy, but for some reason found her mind unable to function right. The feeling in her legs was reminiscent of Jell-O, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. Apparently Hiei noticed this as well, as he was giving her a rather blank stare. He cast her one more defiant smirk, and then was gone before she could even blink.  
Ohkami lay there for a moment, trying to regain herself. Sure, Hiei was incredibly handsome, but it didn't matter. She had to kill him; it was her job. It was one of her first and foremost rules; never let personal emotion get in the way. Of course, she'd never felt emotion this strong towards anyone. She knew she had to do it, but she didn't know if she'd be able to make her body co-operate.  
  
"This ought to be interesting indeed." She said to herself.

* * *

_  
Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Ohkami's story had come as quite a shock to them, particularly Hiei. Yusuke had the feeling he hadn't particularly wanted her disclosing the information she just had. The silence was soon broken, however, by Kuwabara.  
  
"So what happened? Did you kill him, or not? You didn't finish the story!" he shouted, sounding rather anxious.  
  
"You know," Ohkami stated dryly, "I was foolish enough to think you couldn't get any stupider."  
  
"Oh, he should surprise you yet." Hiei told her, "But on another note, did you really have to tell them that story?"  
  
"They would've found out eventually, Hiei. Might as well be now." Kurama added.  
  
"Well," Koenma cut in, tired of being ignored all of the time, "Now that we've got that off our chests you have a mission to get to. As I was saying before the himitsu clan has been terrorizing the human world recently. Random murders and destruction of property have occurred among many other things. What you may find most interesting, Ohkami, is that all the victims have in some way been related to you."  
  
"Oh shit. They're looking for me." Ohkami nearly whispered; her ears going almost flat against her head. Yusuke realized it was the first time he'd ever seen her look truly scared.  
  
"Wait, how is Ohkami related to humans?" Kuwabara asked, "She's a demon."  
  
"He doesn't mean family, you dolt. He means that they know me in some way. I was willing to work for humans, as well. Of course, I didn't actually tell them I was a demon."  
  
"Anyway," Koenma, having to regain everyone's attention once again, "You obviously cannot allow these acts to continue. You're going to have to destroy the himitsu. Displayed on the screen are the co-ordinates of their most recent attack. You can start looking for them there. Look familiar, Ohkami?" She nodded, and they were off.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?" Yusuke asked as they walked along the bustling Tokyo streets.  
  
"To the house of one of my old employers. She was having trouble with an ex, and wanted me to take care of him." Ohkami explained.  
They came to an average looking house on the outskirts of town. There was nothing particularly special about it, until they entered the woman's bedroom. It was a rather disgusting scene; there was blood everywhere. The body appeared to have been taken away, or it had been destroyed beyond recognition. The comforter and sheets were off the bed, and a lamp was in pieces on the ground. She had certainly put up a fight, as best as any human could've.  
  
"Looks like they're already gone." Hiei commented.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." The voice came from behind them. They turned around to find a demon sitting on the windowsill, filing her nails. She flashed them a smile, her pale blues eyes sparkling in the light, winking at Yusuke. "The boss told us you might come snooping around, so I decided I'd wait for you. Won't he be happy when he finds out I killed the girl and Hiei."   
  
"Pfft, I'd like to see you try. I could kill you it ten seconds flat." Ohkami retorted, getting ready to fight.  
  
"No. Let me take this one." Kurama cut in, pulling a rose out of his hair.  
  
TBC

* * *

Ohkami: OK, hopefully this'll make up for the lack of Kurama this fic has seemed to have so far. I'm really sorry about that by the way, for any Kurama fans out there.  
  
Kaz: waves a flag that says "Please read and review!" 


	4. The Wind Demon

A/N: First of all, we all need to send out and uber big thanks to my friend, Kitsunemajin, because without her there's no way this chapter would have been possible. I've never been really good with battle scenes, so the fight in this one was leaving me totally blank, and I was stuck. But Kitsune agreed to do the battle for me. So this is sort of like a co-authored chaptered. Thanks Kitsune!

Kaz: Ohkami doesn't own YYH.

_Previously on The New girl:_

"_So where are we going anyway?" Yusuke asked as they walked along the bustling Tokyo streets._

"_To the house of one of my old employers. She was having trouble with an ex, and wanted me to take care of him." Ohkami explained._

_They came to an average looking house on the outskirts of town. There was nothing particularly special about it, until they entered the woman's bedroom. It was a rather disgusting scene; there was blood everywhere. The body appeared to have been taken away, or it had been destroyed beyond recognition. The comforter and sheets were off the bed, and a lamp was in pieces on the ground. She had certainly put up a fight, as best as any human could've._

"_Looks like they're already gone." Hiei commented._

"_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." The voice came from behind them. They turned around to find a demon sitting on the windowsill, filing her nails. She flashed them a smile, winking at Yusuke. "The boss told us you might come snooping around, so I decided I'd wait for you. Won't he be happy when he finds out I killed the girl and Hiei."_

"_Pfft, I'd like to see you try. I could kill you it ten seconds flat." Ohkami retorted, getting ready to fight._

"_No. Let me take this one." Kurama cut in, pulling a rose out of his hair.

* * *

_

"Alright; it doesn't really matter which of you I face, the results will inevitably be the same. Besides, you're a cutie." She winked at Kurama, flipping off the windowsill and landing on the ground in front of him.

"My name is Kazue, not that you'll live long enough for it to be any use to you. So let's get started."

"My thoughts exactly, ROSE WHIP!" Kurama said, transforming his rose. Kazue chuckled, a smirk crossing her pale features. Her silver hair started to lift and whip wildly around her face, as if in a heavy wind. Ohkami looked out the window to see that the trees were perfectly still.

"A wind demon." She sighed, turning to Hiei. "Do you think we should warn Kurama he has quite the disadvantage in this fight?"

"No," he replied, "Kurama can do this on his own. It's better to let his opponent think he doesn't know he's at the disadvantage."

Ohkami heard a faint whistling sound and looked up to Kazue. A strong wind had picked up in the room at this point, and it was circling in around Kazue. Her nose twitched, she didn't like the looks of that demon one bit.

The wind started to form a tornado around Kazue, and eventually, she disappeared from sight. For a few seconds, the tornado was still. Suddenly, it moved toward Kurama at an alarming speed. It seemed as if Kurama barely got out of the way of it. As he landed, he clutched his side. The tornado hadn't hit him, but the winds had thrown something up at him.

"I told you that you wouldn't win." Kazue's voice came from inside the tornado. "Now, give me that little rose of yours."

With that, the wind pulled the rose whip from Kurama's hand. Everyone was stunned as the tornado absorbed the rose, taking on its pink color. A low laugh came from the tornado. Then it moved toward Kurama again, and again he dodged, except this time, a vine shot out of the tornado. The vine pinned him against the wall.

"You can't beat me." Kazue's face appeared in the side of the tornado.

"Hnn." Kurama let his hands drop to his sides. "You forgot that this is my rose, and that it obeys me."

Suddenly, the vine released Kurama and he dropped to the ground. The vine then moved back into the tornado. A scream came from inside and the winds immediately ceased. Kazue had been pinned to the floor by the vine, which was now rooted in the ground.

Ohkami looked down at Kazue, who was on hands and knees panting heavily. She smirked triumphantly. Sure, she hadn't been the one fighting, but it was a good feeling to see her enemy cowering on the floor.

"Who're you working for?" Ohkami demanded.

"You, of all people, should be well aware who I'm working for." Kazue spat.

Ohkami dug into her back with the heel of her boot. Kazue shrieked. "That's not what I meant and you know it," Ohkami commented, the anger rising in her voice, "What's your boss's name, where can I find him?"

"I'd die before telling you."

"Well, you're going to die anyway, so you might as well die with a purpose. Plus, if you tell us I'll make your death that much less painful." She added the last bit with another press of her boot, just for good measure.

"Alright, alright," Kazue cringed, the pain in her back becoming unbearable. "I don't know much about my boss, only very high members actually get to meet him, but I might know where you can find him. He's a frequent visitor to the bar where you two first met. If you can't find him there you could probably at least get some information on where to look."

"That's a good girl." Ohkami said teasingly, but she released the pressure on Kazue's back. "Now, I promised your death wouldn't be that painful-" a tornado began to form around Kazue again, and Ohkami stopped. Kazue smirked. _Heh. Suckers. _Suddenly, she was completely consumed once again by the tornado. This time, however, when the tornado was gone so was she.

"Dammit, she got away." Ohkami growled. She had been looking forward to taking out her anger towards the himitsu clan for ruining her job and basically her life on the demon.

"It doesn't matter," Kurama stated calmly. "We got the information that we needed from her. Killing her wasn't really necessary, anyway."

Ohkami nodded. Although she was still really angry, she decided it would be better to exact her revenge on the man who had truly caused her trouble, the clan's leader.

"Let's go then," Hiei said impatiently, "I want this guy dead as badly as she does."

"Hey," Kuwabara said suddenly, "We still haven't heard your side of the story. Why did this guy want you dead so bad?"

"Hn." Was Hiei's only response as he headed towards the door.

"You sure know how to push that guy's buttons, Kuwabara." Yuusuke said.

"Shut up, Urameshi, it's not my fault he's so touchy."

* * *

"Judging by your appearance, Kazue, I'd say that you failed in your objective to destroy the wolf girl." The boss said; sounding rather annoyed.

"Well, I wouldn't consider it failure-"

"Is either the girl or Hiei dead?"

"No."

"Then it was a failure." The boss seemed to be getting truly angry now.

"Wait. Let me explain. They are not dead yet, but I have sent them walking into the perfect trap. They tried to get information from me, so I lied to them and said they could find you at that bar, the _Crimson Crypt. _I'd bet they're heading there right now. All you have to do is send a whole bunch of clan members down there, and as soon as Hiei and the other walk in, ambush them."

"Hmm…" Kazue let out the nervous breath she had been holding. She could hear the intrigue in the boss's voice; perhaps her little plan was enough to save her skin after all. "That is an excellent idea, you have done well, Kazue." She opened her mouth to thank him, but was stopped, "However, you have served your purpose."

A whip of electricity shot out of the darkness from where the boss was sitting. It wrapped around Kazue's neck and before she even had time to scream she fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

Kaz:Waving his R&R flag, doing a little review ritual dance:

Ohkami: um…yeah. Anyway please read and review!


End file.
